Pets
by demon sk8ter
Summary: Sakura, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata are totally in love with their new pets and start to ignore the boys. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto start to become jealous of the girl's pet's. Will the boys anounce their feelings ever.
1. Sakura's Pet

Chapter One

Sakura was looking at what she thought to be the most precious face ever. Olive colored eyes stared at Sakura's emerald colored one's. 'Oh isn't she so adorable." Sakura squealed inside her head. What Sakura was looking at was a reddish pink with white splotches cat.

Sasuke was just coming out of training and saw Sakura staring into the petshop's window. He expected her to turn from the window and run over to Sasuke and just act like the annoying fan-girl Sasuke knew.

Sasuke tried coughing to get the pink haired beauties (even though he would never say that out-loud) attention, but all Sakura did was turn her head and say "Hello Sasuke," and with that she turned her head back to the store's window.

Now Sasuke was mad, first she ignores him and he only get's a hello, secondly she didn't act all googley eyed over him, and thirdly the most important thing was that she didn't even add the suffix _-kun_ to his name.

Sasuke didn't know why he was acting this way or why he was so bothered by the so-little attention Sakura gave him. With so many thoughts in his head he went to the Uchiha compound to think this over more carefully.

'Weird Sasuke was acting very strange oh well, I think I'm going to buy that kitty.' Sakura thought while walking inside the petshop.

When Sakura entered a bell went off letting the employees know there was a customer. Sakura quickly strided over to the window where the beautiful kitty was. "Excuse me, I would like to buy this kitty please." Sakura said politely. One of the workers walked over to her.

"Okay, this the one you want?" Asked the worker. "Yep defiantly." Sakura said while nodding her head. The worker picked the cat up and walked over to the counter with Sakura following behind him. He grabbed a cat carrier from a shelf, put the cat in, and grabbed all the stuff Sakura would need to take care of the cat.

"This all you want lady?" The guy asked. "Yep, that should do it, thank you." Sakura said while she handed the guy how much she owed. With that Sakura walked out the door, while carrying her new pet towards her apartment.

**Authors note:Please read and review if u would like for me to make nxt chapter**


	2. Temari's Pet

Shikamaru was relaxing, just watching the clouds overhead. Suddenly he was broken out of his daydreaming when he heard someone yell his name.

"Shikamaru, hey over here." A voice yelled.

'I know only one person with that troublesome voice,' he let a small smile cross his face for a couple of seconds 'Temari.' He slowly got up and went over to where the voice was coming from. 'Ugh, troublesome women, she's making me move.' He slowly started to make his way over to her voice.

Temari was impatiently tapping her foot, with her arms crossed, and a slight frown on her face. 'Ugh, what's taking him so long, oh wait, I am talking about Shikamaru here.' She let a small smile come to her lips.

"So what'd you want?" A voice said right behind her, making her jump a few feet in the air.

"Shikamaru don't ever scare me like that again." Temari gasped with her hand covering her beating heart.

Shikamaru just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and looked at her, waiting for an explanation as to why she made him quit cloud-gazing.

"Oh right, will you show me where the pet shop is?" Temari asked, "I was thinking of getting a pet to keep me company for the trips between here and Suna."

Shikamaru just gave her a this-is-what-you-called-me-for kind of look, but seeing her give him the puppy dog eyes he couldn't really refuse, so he nodded and started to lead the way.

When the two got to the pet shop, Shikamaru just pointed to it and leaned up against the wall.

Getting the message, she went inside to go pick out the pet she wanted.

30 minutes later, the ding of the bell on the pet-shop door, woke Shikamaru up and he turned his head to see what Temari had bought. The thing that Temari had bought was staring straight at Shikamaru, with it's black beady eyes, waiting to devour him.

"Temari, what are you holding." Shikamaru shouted, afraid of why she was holding such a creature.

"Oh, this is my new pet!" Temari said cheerfully.

"Temari, that's a boa, not a pet. It already looks ready to just chew my head off right now!" Shikamaru told Temari, while slowly backing away from her.

"Silly Shika-kun, snakes don't chew, they swallow." Temari told Shikamaru, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was, just Shikamaru wasn't really thinking right, while he was petrified with fear.

"Hm, a name, what shall I call you?" Temari thought out loud.

"Maybe Killer, or Creepy?" Shikamaru gave some ideas, the snake didn't seem to like those names and started to make loud hissing sounds that made Shikamaru back a few more feet away.

"Brilliant I got the perfect name for you. From now on I shall call you Mini-me and you shall be mine." Temari said to the snake that was currently wrapped around her neck loosely and she was gently stroking him.

Shikamaru gave her the WTF look.

"Hey Shikamaru can you please hold Mini-me for a minute, while I go run to the store, to go get supplies for him?" Temari asked.

"Why me, look at that thing, it looks like it wants to have me for dinner." Shikamaru complained while pointing at the snake.

"Pwwwease." Temari said while she gave him the puppy eye look.

'Ah man, those damn puppy eyes again.' Shikamaru thought inwardly sighing.

"Fine, I'll hold that thing, but when you come back and there's a big lump in the snake, you'll know where I'll be." Shikamaru told her.

Temari gave him a big grin that made his heart flutter, she quickly handed over Mini-me and ran to the store to go get the needed supplies.

Shikamaru looked at the snake that was in his hands, who was looking right back at him with those big black beady eyes.

"You know, your not so bad once I get to know you." Shikamaru told the snake, the snake then started to hiss at him with his pink forked tongue.

"But then again I could be wrong." Shikamaru said trying to put as much space between him and the snake.

'God Temari hurry up.' Shikamaru prayed in his head that he would make this out alive.

**Thats the end of that chap plz review if you want me to make next chap and let me know what you thought of it**

**Next Chaps title: Tenten's Pet**


	3. Tenten's Pet

Chapter 3

'_Where the hell is Tenten.' _Neji thought to himself. He was deeply concerned, no not worried, Hyuuga's never worry.

Neji quickly stalked out of where Tenten and he usually trained.

When Neji got to Tenten's apartment, he knocked rapidly, checking to see if she was there before he kicked down her door.

'_Okay 2 seconds is long enough' _Neji thought right before he kicked down Tenten's door.

Neji quickly entered and carefully stepped over the destroyed door.

Neji stopped to observe the damage he caused, _'Umm if Tenten asks what happened, I'll blame Lee, yeah that sounds reasonable.' _With that all figured out he looked around her apartment to find her not there.

Neji sighed, where on earth was Tenten. He then walked out and went to look for her in the market place.

With Tenten

'_Hm, which one should I get?' _Tenten asked herself. Right now she was in the pet store, trying to figure out which puppy she wanted to buy.

Tenten first started wanting a dog because she was so damn lonely, it was just her in her apartment.

'**No it's not just the dog you want in your apartment, it's also a certain Hyuuga prodigy.' Tenten's inner told her.**

'_Shut it will yah, I'm trying to think.' _Tenten told her inner with a slight blush adorning her cheeks. Tenten stopped in front of this puppy, that she couldn't help but stare at.

The puppy had short light brown fur, with black patches, and had the most adorable brownish black colored eyes.

"I want you, your so kawaii!!" Tenten exlaimed, smiling to herself.

She went up to the cashier and told her that she wanted that puppy over there.

Once everything was packed and the puppy was put on a red leash, and Tenten also bought this red collar with silver studs on it to go with it, she walked out of the store, with the little puppy walking proudly by her side.

"Hm, what should I name you?" Tenten thought this over carefully, when she suddenly brightened at an idea. "I know what I'll name you, from now on, you will be called Suki?"

Suki seemed to like her new name because she started to yip and jump around everywhere.

Tenten giggled at Suki's antics.

"Hey Suki, when we get home I'm going to show you my collection of weapons." Tenten told Suki.

If Tenten had been watching Suki instead of looking infront, she would have noticed an evil glint in Suki's eyes and a smirk to go along with it.

"Tenten" A stern voice called out to her.

Tenten froze in her tracks.

'_Uh-oh, this isn't to good' _Tenten thought fearfully.

She slowly turned around to see…..

**Please review and if anyone can guess who the voice was that made Tenten freeze, tell me and if you answer it correctly, I'll make a one-shot for what you ask ****:3**


	4. Hinata's Pet

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto and Hinata were walking down hand in hand together.

Naruto was pulling poor Hinata to the Ramen stand, when suddenly he was lurched backwards.

"Hinata-chan what's wrong?" Asked a concerned Naruto, while looking at his 2 month old girlfriend.

"Naruto-kun nothing is wrong it's just that there's something that I saw and I wanted to see it close up." Hinata softly told him.

"Okay Hinata-chan what do you want to look at?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata then started to pull Naruto over to this pet store, when the couple arrived at the store, Hinata pointed to this little white fluffy bunny that was nibbling on a piece of carrot.

"I wanted to see this Naruto-kun, isn't it cute?" Hinata told Naruto gently, while staring intently at the bunny.

Naruto looked at the little bunny then to Hinata who was staring at it.

'_Hm, Hinata really seems to like this bunny, I think I should by it for her.' _Naruto then went inside the store with this thought in mind.

Hinata startled by Naruto's behavior, followed him into the store.

Naruto walked up to the clerk and started talking to him about the bunny.

Hinata walked inside and saw that Naruto was talking to the clerk, so she started to look around, when something tapped her shoulder, she jumped high up.

A voice chuckled lightly behind her after she settled down.

"Hinata-chan everything alright?" Naruto asked, while grinning at her.

Hinata tried to glower at him, but with his attitude she couldn't help but smile along with him, then something caught her eye.

"Naruto-kun what do you have behind your back?" Hinata asked him, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Naruto grinned at her again and then pulled out this box with holes in it.

"Naruto-kun what's in it?" Hinata asked, yet she already had a guess of what he just bought.

"Hinata-chan this is for you from me, I hope you like it." Naruto told her and handed her the box to open up.

Hinata gingerly opened the box and she couldn't help but smile at what was inside it.

The little white bunny was on a towel and was still nibbling on that carrot.

Hinata didn't know what to say because it was such a beautiful and thoughtful gift form Naruto. Hinata then new how to thank him. She quickly wrapped her arms around a stunned Naruto, then kissed his lips gently, after a moment Naruto responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. After a moment they had to break apart for oxygen.

"Glad you like it Hinata-chan." Naruto told her softly, while looking into her beautiful lavender eyes.

Hinata giggled at him and hugged him once more before finally letting him go.

Naruto and Hinata left the store with the little bunny.

"So, Hinata-chan what are you wanting to name him?" Naruto asked her while holding her hand.

Hinata was holding the box with the bunny in it and holding Naruto's hand with her other hand.

"Um how about Fluffy, since he's so fluffy." Hinata suggested to Naruto.

"How about Mr. Fluffy-kun, that make's him sound funnier." Naruto told Hinata while thinking of how funny the name sounded.

Hinata giggled at her boyfriends comment and told Naruto, "Sounds good to me."

"Let's take Mr. Fluffy-kun home and have your awesome ramen that you make so damn well." Naruto told her obnoxiously.

Hinata blushed lightly at his comment and smiled thinking of how much she loved Naruto.


End file.
